Kaya Mai
Kaya Mai is a power starved individual with a lust for flames and destruction.Wielding the legendary Flame Devil Slayer Magic Kaya is among the strongest mages Fiore has to has to offer. She take particular pleasure in causing as much death and destruction as possible beliving that this path of death and destruction will lead her to greatest symbol of death and destruction in a hundred years Lord Zeref. Appearance Kaya is a very attractive young women.With golden hair and dazzling green eyes she always able to turn heads no matter where she goes,a gift she has used to her advantage plenty of times! She is of average height and rather slender she is normally seen wearing a beige tank top with jeans. Personality Kaya Mai is cruel, sadistic and downright power hungry, but at the end of the day there's nothing she like more than total annihilation From a very young age Kaya just had a strong affinity with destruction. Growing very fond of the destruction the Fairy Tail Guild left in their wake, be it dark guild, or even the magic council headquarters she simply found it to be beautiful. She even found herself developing a crush on the main perpetrator of the destruction Natsu Dragneel. She soon outgrew this crush when she found that he was just another "one of those pencil pusher who did nothing but lick the boots of the magic councilors". In her opinion destruction should be embraced not oppressed a view that was not shared by others especially Kaya's adoptive mother. Kiyomi had tried with all her might to mould Kaya into someone who protect the peace and all that was built from it but all her efforts seem to do was encourage Kaya to perform more and more act of mindless destruction. Kaya simply didn't understand why destruction was wrong it just felt so right. Following the complete destruction of the magic council and the death of her mother Kaya was free to do as she liked. She first set about performing what she would call her rite of passage. She completely destroyed a village burning it to the ground with a smile on her face and a look in her eyes that showed just how much carnal pleasure she derived from destroying the village. Every scream she heard sent shivers down her body bringing her to her knees in delight. The blood of those who tried to stop was dripping from her hands and she smeared it on her face revelling in the scent of death and decay. Surrounded by pain, destruction and the flames of hell this was Kaya's utopia. In the eyes of most Kaya has clearly gone insane but insanity cannot account for the atrocities she has committed and will commit over the coming years, entire guilds have been wiped out by her, with the magic council gone she pretty much had free reign to do as she pleased. Fiore soon bored her and she set her sight on the rest of Earthland. Her thirst for more power and destruction just fuelled her in her long travels. After leaving a trail of destruction she found Neo Arcadia. A place that was ripe for destruction. Her thirst for power simply led her the criminal underworld where she now reigns supreme under the guise of Nemesis. A title she is very proud of stating that "it took me ages to come up with that name". She takes nothing other than destruction seriously, even the management of the underworld is left to her underlings whom she cares very little for, only to keep them alive for the sole purpose of having underlings. History As a child Kaya Mai was virtually born and raised in the home of justice the Magic council headquarters in Era. Her mother Kiyomi Mai was a low ranking memember of the magic council who was responsible for the overall maintanace of the magic council headquaters.She dealt with things such as faulty lacrimas,burst doors and the frequent repair of damage caused by a particular guild to the magic council headquaters. Kaya would frequently be at her mother's side whilst she was doing repairs and maintenance and would very often see first hand the pure destructive force that the guilds such as Fairy Tail possesed. She grew up fascinated by the pure anarchy the guilds created she found herself strangely compelled to it. However her mother was dead set on her becoming a prominent mage fixed on maintaining law and order in the world Kaya at first was really behind her mother's ambition but as she grew older she found herself viewing that dream at something quite pointless. Raised in a home which prided itself on nothing but justice, peace law and order being the hormone filled teenager that she was Kaya couldn't help but reject all of it. She found great pleasure in causing chaos seeing the effect it had on people and how much the chaos would take hold of their hearts and lead to cause to more chaos to combat the chaos already present. It was a vicious cycle that Kaya loved instigating. In the begining she would do rather simple things pouring water outside her neighbours doors in the winter so that they slipped, moving chairs as people went to sit down things that although were very annoying they were written as childhood ignorance "she will simply grow out of it" the neighbors said . This proved true she went from harmless pranks to full out crimes damaging properties, defacing several landmarks and worst of all she was a notorious arsonist. At first Kaya's mother refused to believe Kaya would do such things and such suffered from denial for quite awhile. Leaving Kaya free to do whatever she wanted to do. Her crimes were slowly becoming less covert and more obvious randomly assaulting civilians it was only a matter of time before local authorities began to intervene. They quickly regretted this, Kaya Mai was very devoted to her craft going as far as self teaching herself Fire Magic and and having a rather high level of mastery of it. She engaged the local authorities of her home town in vicious battle completely annihilating them. During this period the town became a siege zone until the magical council sent reinforcements who upon arrival quickly apprehended her. The order was given to transport Kaya first to the magical counicl detainment facilities and then to correctional facilities outside Era. Kaya's mother watched she was dragged away with a look of utter heartbreak, Kaya stared back with a look of utter content and a big smile on her face "Don't miss me too much mother!". Upon reaching the correctional facility Kaya was subject several mental probing and physchiatric analysis from then on she was placed in a cell that she was to call home until such a time she was deemed no longer a threat to society. Kaya had magic but in all honesty she was no danger she did not have the capacity to break out of minimum secruity prison. One night however fate reared its twisted head, a guard approached Kaya Mai between the bars of her cells and offered her a way out. She lept at the chance and asked how. He simply handed a slightly charred book and told her if she read the book she would find her way out of prison. Upon touching the book Kaya felt an immense weight on her body, no it was more than that it was as if her very soul was being wrung out. She dropped the book immediately much to the guards amusement. He told her to take her time and read the book than all will become clear. The following day Kaya Mai had completed the book and was doubting the guards words, she was irritated by the time she had wasted, she very thought of the guard angered her, an overwhelming searing anger took hold of her, thoughts of her capture, her mother, even being in this very prison it was all driving her to the brink. Kaya exploded in a fit of fire and fury, incredible flames burst forth around her consuming all in her path those caught in the flame were quickly turned to ash. The entire facility was in an uproar, prison tried to escape whilst personnel were to busy trying to locate the source of the fire. All the while Kaya walked through the facility with a blank eyes and yet a look of complete anger. Blasting down any doors in her path as she approached the exit she saw a a familiar face. The guard who had originally give her the book. She promptly proceeded to try and blast him down. He evaded the attack fairly easy and commented that she had awakened the power of a Flame Demon, a power she had no idea how to control and that power was consuming her. " The Flame Devil's Insanity" "You won't last very long they never do..."Kaya began lashing out the flames reacting to her every move until she caught herself and began smiling, "I won't last long is that what you said?" The flames slowly receded around Kaya as a sort of magical pressure began to build up around her until she screamed releasing the pressure and completely knocking the guard on his back and few feet away from where he was standing. He looked up and saw the flames had become a purple tinge, the magic power was nothing like that Kaya had previously shown. Kaya looked down at him "Don't worry I'm just a surprised as you are" she said with a manic grimace. "I did not expect this I see you have unforeseen potential we'll meet again the guard said before fading away. Following this Kaya Mai committed a crime that would silence an entire nation a crime so great that the council did all it could to make sure that as fair as the public was concerned it never happened it would go down in the files of the Magic Council as The Firestorm. /////To be Revised///// Deseirto as the name suggest was a simply a giant desert. Largely devoid of life it was here that Kaya gained the majority of her survival skills. The entire environment forced her to endure many hardships be it dehydration, starvation or even illness. The desert was simply a void if she didn't endure she would simply die and be swallowed up by it. it was in this situation that she found she was able to make use of her abilities as a devil slayer. She was passively expelling her body heat in order to keep herself cool during the day and during the night she was actually able to take in and store as much heat as she needed from her surroundings. This intake of energy made it possible for her to traverse large distances during the desert nights and sleep comfortably and even avoid heat related illnesses. This ability proved even more useful when Kaya discovered she was not especially hungry as she was able to gain any energy she needed by simply absorbing the thermal energy she required. She spent several months in the desert shooting down the occasional vulture for a meal at one point finding a small oasis which she promptly albeit accidentally evaporated. After what seemed like a lifetime Kaya eventually found the city of Dahra in Kaya's opinion a rather simply city,there wasn't much to destroy. The city had already pretty much destroyed itself. It was as if the people in this city where not living but rather only surviving. There was no sentimental attachment. Kaya stayed for a few weeks before decidng to rob the central bank, which she did and distributed the money amongst the citizens before leaving on her way. Thinking to herself "There is more than one way to cause havoc." Somehow years after falling off the grid in Deseirto she was able to stumble on the legendary Neo Arcadia. The undeniable beauty of Arcadia stuck out to her like a sore thumb. The city was just waiting for her to set it alight, she spent a few days getting her bearings on the city,before discovering the inevitiable the Divine Dragon Lord would never allow her to even begin destroying the city. She needed to weaken the very foundations of the country from the ground up. She began to seek out the darkness of Neo Arcadia for wherever there is progress, development and just overall happiness there are those who are always left behind. The scum of the land, the underworld of Neo Arcadia. As the years went the criminal underground of Neo Arcadia become simply an extensions of her body which has links all over earthland. Whilst she would not personally run the underworld she had found it rather useful to have skilled people who feared and respected her. Magic and Abilities Virtually Bottomless Pit of Magical Energy: 'Kaya Mai is an extremely powerful mage which should be expected considering her total conquest of the criminal underworld of Neo Arcadia. She was able to completely annihilate the various crime syndicates through out the land and more or less united them all under her foot. This was never her intention, this was more like a byproduct of her eeking out powerful opponents who just so happened to be the crime lords. '''Enhanced Durability:'Kaya's training included training her physical attributed. She especially cautious to ensure that she had a natural resistance to her own element. This led to her training near volcanoes and even going to the extent of bathing herself in molten lava. Under normal circumstances Kaya would have died instantly but through the resistance to heat that her Devil Slayer Magic gives her and her own will power she was able to withstand the heat. In addition to that she claims that she could even consume the lava using it to increase her overall strength. '''Purely Instinctive: '''Her prolonged exposure to the wilderness has caused her to heighten all her sensory abilities and ultimately made her a creature of pure instinct. Capable of sensing danger she has total awareness of her surroundings. She does have a sort of animalistic disposition frequently "marking her territory", and when angered she often finds herself growling. It is a quite unnerving sight to witness. '''Absolute Mastery of Fire Magic: '''It can be said that when it comes to fire magic there is no one equal to Kaya. She is capable of wielding fire as if it were a simple extension of her body. Her prowess is so great that she is able to take the properties of fire and manipulate it to the point where the fire may see new purpose besides simply burning anything in sight. As a Flame Devil Slayer Kaya has the ability to control any flame regardless of the source this along with her own ability makes any fire mage who is unfortunate enough to face her completely meaningless. '''Flame Devil Slayer Magic Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): '''This is a devil slayer magic where hence the name scorching flames are used to completely destroy a demon. Kaya received this magic after coming across a Book of Zeref which not only "blessed" her with the magic but also magical barrier particles which gave her the ability to use this magic. '''Flame Devil's Rage(悪魔の怒りを発射 Kasai akuma no ikari):This is the basic "Roar" attack available to a devil slayer.The user will inhale a large amount of oxygen into their person.Then they will infused this oxygen with their own magical energy and then ignite the air exhaling a large torrent of fierce flames capable of engulfing any target within its range.This spell will gives the user's opponent a glimpse of the raw destructive power a devil slayer can wield. Flame Devil's Thermal Strike:( 火災 悪魔 熱ストライキ Kasai akuma no Netsu sutoraiki):'''The user of this attack would engulf their fist in intense flames before launching a devastating blow at their opponent.In addition this upon coming in contact with an object (say for example an enemy's face)the attack would then cause an immense fiery explosion adding to destructive power of the attack.Only a person with high durability could survive this attack. '''Flame Devil's Death Scythe:(火災 悪魔 デスサイズ Kasai akuma no Desusaizu):This attack takes advantage of the great control flame devil slayer's have over there flames.This is spell is an almost carbon copy of the Flame God Spell of the same name.A user will generate a large amount of fire and will the mould the flame into a giant flaming scythe.Whilst the scythe is not capable of cutting anything the intense heat it generates has the potential to melt anything with such ease that it will give the impression of cutting something. Flame Devil's Domain : 'This is an area of effect spell of the highest level when using this spell Kaya absorbs all sources of heat and to a certain extent magical energy in the area. The end result is a total drop in temperature to Kaya's surrounding area somewhat similar to how an Ice Mage's area my drop in temperature as they begin using their magic. Kaya herself will experience an exceptional rise in temperature as she empowers herself with the thermal energy she has absorbed giving all her other spells and physical strength a significant boost. She reaches temperature high enough to cause iron melt from just being mere feet away from her. Kaya mostly uses this spell as a means of intimidation but it is rather useful in combat providing Kaya with a very useful boost. '''Flame Devil's Insanity(火災 悪魔 狂気 Kasai akuma no Kyōki):'This is a spell exclusive to Devil Slayers.This spell causes anyone who uses it to enter a state where they experience a complete lack of inhibition.All self imposed limitations the user may have are removed and the person becomes a destructive weapon capable of several feats.Whilst in this state the users power will flow uncontrollably from their being,great their own magic energy will literally burst forth enveloping everything in the surrounding area. The one downside to this is that most users will enter a feral state of mind and become a being of pure instinct therefore they will have very little control over their own actions and may not even direct their new found power in the right way. '''Forbidden Flame Arts (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Living Flame( リビング Ribingu-en) : This spell changes the entire physical make up of the user.The users body begins to absorb eternano from at an accelerated pace to the point where the users entire body becomes saturated and eventually made up of eternano. As forbidden flame arts draw their power from the combustion of eternano,the living flame allows the user to ignite their entire body and literally become a living flame.Whilst in this ignited state the user can easily avoid most attacks as in a flame state they can allow attack to seemingly pass through them. This ability also allows the user to transform into various constructs or shapes suitable for combat. A common example would be the user using a portion of there own flames to create a horde of weapons to flung at there opponent. It is even possible for the user to transform his/herself into a tornado for example to cause a plenty of area of effect damage. Also users of the living flame have the ability to flameport,literally transport themselves in a split second however in order to do this a fire source must be at the intended destination,this ability if used in combat must be used tactically. 'Forbidden Flame Art Spells:' '''Kōjin's Domain: '''This is an Area of Effect spell which Kaya passively uses whilst in her living flame form. The flame's she creates through the ignition of ethernano Kaya gives of heat so intense that objects near will melt or burst into flames. The effect of flames can be felt up to 5 meters away from Kaya which in turn gives her an area where all her flame based magic is boosted in power and far more effective whereas spell which would normally be able to weaken her flame such as Ice or Water magic are significantly weakened. With this passive ability Kaya fighting strength increases dramitically only adding to her already unfathomable power. '''Grand Purge: '''This spell takes the raw power of the Forbidden Flame Art and amplifies ten fold. Kaya releases her magical energy engulfing her entire body in flames she releases more and more magical power and her flames grow hotter and hotter to the point where just being near her will be enough to rob your body of moisture. The ground around her will dry up and crack. The will grow more intense until they reach a point where they falter momentairily. This is then followed by a fiery purple explosion fuelled by the very ethernano in the air causing a cataclysmic chain reaction a near never ending explosion purging all magic in the surrounding area. Trivia Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Female Category:Seraphim Order Category:Mages Category:Fire Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage